1. Field
Provided is an electron emission device using electric field emission and an X-ray generator including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
X-rays are used in non-destructive testing, structural and physical properties testing, image diagnosis, security inspection and the like in the fields of industry, science, medical treatment, etc. Generally, a photographing apparatus using X-rays for such purposes includes an X-ray generator for radiating an X-ray and a detector for detecting an X-ray that s passed through an object.
Generally, the X-ray generator radiates an X-ray by colliding electrons emitted from a cathode, with an anode. An electron emission device that is used in the X-ray generator may be divided into a cold cathode and a hot cathode. An electron emission device using electric field emission may also be easily driven at a low voltage. Thus, much research is being conducted in order to commercialize the electron emission device using electric field emission.